cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Levantera
Doh! Aw, man. I should have been paying more attention last night. Didn't realize this article hadn't already been fleshed out during Beta. --Eabrace 16:28, 25 July 2007 (EDT) Captain Dietrich and Lt. Sefu Tendaji In the mission with the objective "Rescue Longbow Squad", there are two special Longbow NPCs. Lt. Sefu Tendaji Longbow - Elite Boss (Appears to be a Ballista) When Sefu Tendaji returned to his native Kenya after the Rikti war, he saw cities under siege by Arachnos-sponsored warlords while humanitarian aid was stolen by flying mercenaries. He swore a vow to set things right, and joined Longbow to fight against chaos and injustice. Captain Dietrich Longbow - Hero (Has the PToD, but cons as a Lt. - weird. Has an Eagle jet pack and uses a rifle. Also has stealth ability. Didn't see too much of what she was doing since she fights from range and I was playing my Tanker.) Captain Wilhelmina Marlena Dietrich has proven herself as one of Longbow's top-notch field leaders in several major actions during her career. She has recently been placed in control of Longbow's Anti-Rikti Operations. She has long been a critic of the Vanguard and it's open-door policies. I assume that we'll be adding each of these NPCs in their own article and placing them in the Longbow article since they're both fairly unique. Correct? (The third P.O.W. is a just a plain old Longbow Rifleman.) --Eabrace 16:28, 25 July 2007 (EDT) Last mision: Last room I nearly wet myself when I went into the last room of the last mission (currently missing from article). I should've taken screenshots. --Konoko 16:47, 26 July 2007 (EDT) :The last mission has rooms? Does Levantera have a second arc? After defending the base (again) in the Part: Finale mission, she sent me to speak with Serpent Drummer, and I thought that started me on Serpent Drummer's arc. His first mission seemed to involve a diplomatic conference with Traditionalists. I didn't complete the mission yet, but that one (especially the dialogue when you click on Fusionette) seems like it'll be pretty entertaining. :Should I go back and see what else Levantera has to say? --Eabrace 17:48, 26 July 2007 (EDT) :: I was on my 49 Brute, they may be 45+. --Konoko 18:11, 26 July 2007 (EDT) ::: 50 Tank in my case. I'll have to have another look when I get on tonight. Honestly, I was so giddy about picking up my very last IO recipe that I needed for that guy last night (Numina Regen/Recovery for a mere 8M) that it's quite possible I might have missed something. --Eabrace 18:21, 26 July 2007 (EDT) ::::How about that. There is more than one arc from Levantera. More fun to be had! (And now I'm really looking forward to that last room in that last mission.) --Eabrace 04:00, 27 July 2007 (EDT) :I'm not sure of the proper formatting for doing this, but someone who knows should probably add to the last mission that fighting patrols or the Foreman causes the mission to fail. I totally just failed it because, from the description, it sounded like doing that would mean fighting an AV-class Security Chief, which I wanted to do. --TA 01:32, 30 July 2007 (EDT) ::I guess I could make the word "NOT" in the mission's secondary objectives more obvious. I also might need to add "(60:00)" to the objectives to further point out that it's timed. Also, fighting the Security Chief (who's just a boss, BTW - Chief Soldier, I think) and Foreman after you complete the mission will not cause a failure. We tried that last night just to see what would happen. --Eabrace 10:26, 30 July 2007 (EDT) "Washingtom" "Leah Washingtom" - Yes, that really is how it's spelled in the game. I checked the screenshot twice. --Eabrace 17:26, 30 July 2007 (EDT)